


I Spy

by AshesFall (Cloud_Nine)



Series: Lucky Sevens [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/AshesFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7, Missing in Action. </p><p>The aftermath of the Wave Mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> This is setting the stage for a series of one-shots and short fics that cover the aftermath of Team 7 being held as prisoners of an enemy village to follow the whole 'verse I recommend subscribing to the "Lucky Sevens" series.

“I spy with my ninja eye something….green,” Kotetsu said blandly not even opening his eyes. 

Izumo sighed and considered ignoring his friend but the sheer boredom of watching the gate won out. “Is it a leaf?” 

Kotetsu opened his eyes and grinned widely. “How did you ever guess?” He asked with mock surprise. 

Izumo signed again and didn’t bother answering. Leaves were literally all around them and leaves that been the “something green” the last four times Kotetsu had asked. 

Gate duty hadn’t been what Izumo had expected when he became a chūnin. Join the ninja academy they said, it will be fun they said. You’ll learn lots of fun stuff, fight enemies and protect the village. Yeah, Izumo thought they should update the advertisement.

Join the academy, it will be mind-numbingly boring. After graduation, you’ll get your ass kicked five ways from Sunday and do boring chores until you become a chūnin. Then GATE DUTY! 

“Your turn,” Kotetsu said going back to his closed eyes reclined position. 

“I spy with my ninja's eye…” Izumo said blandly scanning the horizon for something other than leaves and trees to ‘spy’. 

“Kakashi!” 

“What?” Kotetsu asked cracking open an eye. “That’s not how you play, ‘zumo.” 

“No you idiot! It’s Kakashi and his team! It's Team 7!” Izumo said giving his friend a shove and vaulting over the table. “Go alert the Hokage. Team 7 has returned!” 

Izumo didn’t wait to see if Kotetsu had listened to him as he knew the other Shinobi would. Team 7 had been missing in action for almost a month. It began with a simple C-rank mission to the Land of Waves. Kakashi and his genin had left the village but never arrived in Wave. The client’s daughter had contacted the village worried for her father but there had been no sign of the bridge builder or Team 7. 

From a distance Team 7 looked to be who they appeared to be but Izumo had to get closer to tell for sure. It wouldn’t be the first time enemy shinobi pretended to be injured Leaf ninja to gain access to the village. 

“Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain,” Kakashi gasped when Izumo got close enough to make an identification. 

The strange sentence was an ancient code system that acted as the first line of defense for the village. It indicated that everyone was who they claimed to be and they were not followed. Changing one word would indicate any number of situations, from speaking under duress to having a suicide tag on his person. 

Izumo spared a quick glance to the team and withheld a cringe. Kakashi looked rough. Blood was matted into his hair and he looked to be nursing several broken bones. 

The kids looked worse. 

The last loyal Uchiha was attempting to burn Izumo alive with just his gaze. What had to be his newly activated Sharingan was spinning wildly. Speaking of burns Izumo recognized fresh burn scars stretching across Uchiha’s face. Naruto who Izumo recognized from hours of chasing the little brat after a prank was leaning heavily on his Uchiha teammate looking well enough physically but was obviously exhausted. 

The pink haired girl that had left with Kakashi and the two boys looked possibly the worst but that was because of how butchered her hair was and covered in blood she was. What had once been long pink locks hung unevenly around her eyebrows. She was helping her sensei stand as she best she could with her own injuries. 

“Here let me help-” 

“Don’t touch him,” Sakura whispered freezing Izumo in his tracks before he could reach out to Kakashi to help carry his weight. 

Izumo raised his hands slightly in a ‘come in peace’ motion and took a step back. Genin or not there were rules about approaching people who had spent time as a prisoner of war and Izumo was not to risk being injured or injuring her. Out of the corner of his eye, Izumo noticed the other two had moved as well. Naruto was standing under his own power, though he was wavering and Sasuke had a kunai in hand. 

“Stand down,” Kakashi forced out wrapping an arm around Sakura in a way that was more restraining than comforting. The boys hesitated but slumped together as if the chakra strings animating them had disappeared.

Izumo met Kakashi’s one visible eye and smile falsely. “Let’s try this again, okay?” 

\--

“Report,” The Third commanded staring at four of his Shinobi laying in the room. As soon as Kotetsu had reported the return of Team 7 the Hokage sprung into action. He had called for the best healers and medics available he was considering recalling his student, Tsunade, if need be. As it was he had already called Jiraiya back to the village when he realized that Naruto and Kakashi were missing. 

“Hatake-san is in the worst shape,” the medic said flipping through the papers on the clipboard she held. “Chakra exhaustion, broken bones, internal bleeding, and the various signs of torture.” 

The Hokage wanted to sigh, this wasn’t the first time Kakashi had returned to the village in that condition since Minato’s passing. “Will he recover?” 

“Oh yes, he is healing very quickly and we anticipate no long term repercussions for him physically,” the medic explained letting her eyes flicker to the prone body of Hatake Kakashi. 

“And his squad?” 

The medic grimaced. “The genin are slightly better off physically. Uzumaki Naruto shows no physical signs of his imprisonment but he is suffering from severe chakra exhaustion but we expect him to be up and about in a few days.” 

Sarutobi felt the tightness in chest relax just a tiny bit. 

“Haruno Sakura,” the medic said furrowing his brow. “She is suffering from mild chakra exhaustion but has multiple stress and simple fractures in her hands and arms. The kind we see in Academy students learning to punch. She also shows signs of short term torture.” 

The Hokage nodded. “And Sasuke?” 

“Uchiha-san is in the worst physical condition out of the three genins. He had second-degree burns on his face, neck, and shoulders. We have managed to reduce the scarring and heal those up. He too, was suffering from chakra exhaustion.” 

“Overall? How will they fare?” The Hokage asked. 

“Physically, they will heal.” 

\-- 

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 

Sakura stared at her ceiling trying to ignore the ticking of the clock. She had recently learned to ignore much more distracting things like the screams of her teammates for example, so why couldn’t she ignore the ticking of a simple hospital clock? 

Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick. 

Unconsciously she jerked but was swiftly reminded that she was cuffed to her bed. Team 7 hadn’t reacted well to being separated by the hospital staff. 

Standard procedure the medics said trying to be soothing, but all Sakura knew was they were taking her boys away and that wasn’t something she could allow. 

Kakashi-sensei had tried to reassure them but even he looked pained at the thought of being separated from his team. The last mission had taught them one thing, being separated only ever meant pain. 

Sakura missed the sound of their breathing even when it hurt too much to huddle for warmth they had always been close enough to hear each other breathing. Now all she could hear was that damned ticking noise. 

Half-formed thoughts circled in her head, nightmarish things mixed with the comforting thought of ‘home’. What ifs and plans bubbled like the carbonated drinks the civilians liked as she tried to fall asleep. 

Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick. 

It was like a switch had been flipped before she even really thought about it Sakura channeled a little bit of chakra into her arms and the restraints snapped when she tugged on them. No alarms. 

She was underdressed for this kind of mission but, that hadn't stopped her before, the gown would work. Quietly, it was a ninja hospital, after all, she crept to the door and tried the knob. Unlocked. It was like they wanted her to escape the room. 

The hallway was brightly lit compared to her little room and she had no idea where the boys were but she knew had to find them. Kakashi-sensei had taught them all how to track, Naruto was the best at it but they could all find each other when pressed. 

A quick diversion of chakra to her nose and she was ready. The smell of sickness and antiseptic made her gag but Sakura was an old hand at pushing that kind of impulse away. 

Sasuke was closest. Three doors down. She soundlessly padded down to the door and paused. Should she knock? Team 7 had over one thousand ways to signal one another but she didn’t want someone else to hear her. 

Luckily just as she reached the door it cracked open and she met a familiar red eye. 

“Took you long enough,” he said so softly Sakura had to rely on lipreading to know what he said. 

She shrugged one shoulder and they set off. Sasuke knew where Naruto was and like Sasuke he was ready. 

Mostly together again Team 7 had one more person to find. Their sensei wasn’t on the same floor as they were and the genin with practiced ease avoided detection as they made their way to the next floor up. 

Naruto found Kakashi’s room first, he gave Sasuke a tap on his elbow which he passed to Sakura. Even from a distance they noticed their sensei’s door had been left cracked. 

They shared a look but continued onward. 

Naruto pushed the door open with Sakura and Sasuke right behind him and had to laugh. 

Kakashi was sitting propped up reading a familiar book. One they hadn’t seen since the mission went south over one month ago. 

“Sensei?” Naruto called softly, knowing that Kakashi knew they were there. 

The masked man with one eye closed turned his head to his three tired students and smiled. “You’re late,” he said cheerfully. 

Sakura snorted and pushed the boys into the room. Naruto scowled but shuffled in Sasuke not far behind. Without asking the blond crawled up on the narrow hospital bed and made himself comfortable at Kakashi’s feet. Sakura followed suit curling up around the blond with a yawn. Sasuke gave his sensei a look and deactivated his Sharingan. 

“Get some sleep Sasuke, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” Kakashi said not looking away from his book. 

Silently the last loyal Uchiha crawled into the bed and curled into his teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fic? Wanna talk to me about it?? Find me on tumblr! 9cloud-nine9.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [blood, reflecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617119) by [Offline (Exo_One)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exo_One/pseuds/Offline)




End file.
